


Take Care

by thugboyfriendnagisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEAUTIFUL SUNSHINE CHILD, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Self Care, Trans Hinata, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugboyfriendnagisa/pseuds/thugboyfriendnagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His therapist had recommended these types of days to him, days where he pampers himself in any way he sees fit. Self-care days, he remembered."</p>
<p>A fic about Hinata spending the whole day taking care of himself, then ending the day by letting Kageyama take care of him.</p>
<p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE HINATA SHOUYOU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

Today had been simply perfect.

Hinata had nothing to do; no work, no classes, no homework, no practice, no therapy session. Nothing.

His day started off waking up to an empty bed, a note on the nightstand telling him that Kageyama had gotten called into work, but he would be back later with food and wine so they could eat dinner together. He stretched out, humming in comfort as all the kinks in his back stretched out, sighing as he relaxed bonelessly into the sheets.

He lounged in bed in nothing but one of Kageyama’s old t-shirts, scrolling through his phone, text messages from Nishinoya and Tanaka in their group chat, new selfies on Sugawara’s Instagram, Yamaguchi flashing the peace sign with Tsukishima next to him on his Snapchat, his story filled with multiple snapshots from their trip to Tokyo Disney. He decided to treat himself to a bubble bath, hesitantly getting out of bed and making his way to the bathroom.

His therapist had recommended these types of days to him, days where he pampers himself in any way he sees fit. Self-care days, he remembered. Even though his therapy was mostly focused on his gender and gender dysphoria, they also talked about other things. The occasional self-care days allowed Hinata to de-stress, decompress, and greatly helped with easing his dysphoria.

He lit a few of his favorite candles, setting up his phone to play sounds of a rainstorm, then moving to the kitchen to make himself a quick cup of green tea. When his tea was brewed to how he liked it, he moved back into the bathroom, inhaling the sweet smell of the salted caramel corn candles burning, then turned on the water to fill up the tub.

He dropped in a bath bomb that Yachi had gotten him on a whim, watching the ball sizzle and dissolve in the steaming water. The vanilla scent meshed perfectly with the candles, Hinata inhaling deeply, a grin stretching across his face. He turned off the water, slipping his t-shirt off and sliding into his piping hot bath, sighing in delight.

“Today is going to be a good day,” he muttered, closing his eyes and listening to the soothing sounds of low, rumbling thunder and tittering raindrops.

After his bath started to get cold, he hesitantly got out, pulling the plug and blowing out the candles. He toweled himself dry, grabbing his phone and moving back to the bedroom, finding some comfy clothes to lounge in. He decided to forgo his binder, to give himself (and his back) a break from the constricting fabric. After tugging on another oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxer briefs, he wandered back into the kitchen, making himself something to eat.

After eating, he made his way back to the bedroom and collapsed onto the sheets, messing around on his phone for a little bit before pulling out his 3DS and making more progress in his Pokémon game. After playing that for a little while, he got bored, then checked the clock on his phone. It was only early afternoon, so he laid around for a little bit wondering what he could do. He thought about going out, but he didn’t want to get dressed.

“Self-care is hard,” he groaned, fumbling around the bed trying to locate where he put his laptop last. He groaned again when he realized he left it on the desk across the room, standing up to grab it and fall back in bed. He pulled up Netflix, and settled in for a binge watching of shows he had been meaning to watch, but never did.

Hours flew by, Hinata refusing to move from the bed and staring at his computer screen, muttering to himself about the show and scoffing when Netflix asked him if he was still there. Of course he was there, he hadn’t moved from his blanket cocoon except to go to the bathroom and refill the glass of water he forced himself to keep filling and drinking all day. His ears perked when he heard the front door, mumbling to himself about how he didn’t want to get out of bed. He stretched out from his cocoon, Kageyama’s voice floating from the living room.

“Hinata! I’m home!” he called, Hinata smiling when he heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom, Kageyama opening the door to see his boyfriend spread out on the sheets with a loopy grin and some cartoon paused on his laptop. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Hinata giggled, sitting up and eyeing the plastic bag he was holding, “Whaddya get?”

“Thai,” Kageyama replied, “And Lambruso.”

“Lambruso doesn’t go with Thai food, you dork,” Hinata smirked as Kageyama pouted.

“I know it doesn’t, dumbass,” he muttered, then his gaze moved to the floor, his cheeks flushing, “…But I know it’s your favorite, so I picked it up anyway.” Hinata’s smile softened, his heart fluttering and his stomach flipping happily.

“Can we eat in bed? I don’t feel like getting up.”

“Fine. Let me grab some glasses for the wine,” Kageyama handed Hinata the bags, then moved back to the kitchen to grab a couple wine glasses and a glass of water for himself. He returned to the bedroom, Hinata already waiting with his chopsticks and own takeout box, patting the spot next to him. Kageyama rolled his eyes, placing all three glasses on the nightstand before sitting down next to Hinata on their bed. Hinata curled closer to him, the two of them sitting up with their backs against the headboard, shoving noodles into their mouths after muttering their thanks, and starting up an episode of Death Note.

They watched the show in relative silence, dropping their empty takeout containers in the plastic bag, downing some wine while they watched. Hinata was resting his head comfortably on Kageyama’s shoulder, enjoying the way Kageyama’s fingertips slowly dragged up and down his forearm. He felt pleasantly tingly from the wine (from one glass. _One glass_. He needed to build up a tolerance) and today had just been too _perfect_ , and he wanted to end it on a spectacular note.

A _sexy_ spectacular note.

“Tobio,” he whispered, adjusting himself so he could press a kiss to Kageyama’s neck, his boyfriend making a startled noise in the back of his throat.

“Shou?” he asked, setting his now empty glass on the nightstand, the two of them shuffling around until Hinata was sitting on Kageyama’s lap, running his thumbs over the apples of his cheeks.

“I had a really good day today,” Hinata murmured, a lazy smile stretching across his face, “And I want to be close to you…”

Kageyama swallowed, resting his hands on Hinata’s hips before moving in to slowly press their lips together. He heard Hinata hum in delight, his tongue moving against his lips. Kageyama parted his lips, Hinata tasting like the wine they had, heady and sweet.

“Touch me,” Hinata whispered, his own hands rubbing up and down Kageyama’s front.

Kageyama swallowed again. He knew he shouldn’t be so nervous touching Hinata, they had been dating for a few years now. But it still made him anxious, remembering days when Hinata’s dysphoria was so bad that he wouldn’t even let Kageyama _near_ him. He started off slowly, carefully, allowing Hinata’s movements and subtle arches guide his hands to where the other wanted to be touched. He licked his lips as Hinata’s nimble fingers worked on unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged it off, throwing it onto the floor, then gesturing Hinata to get off of him.

“Lay down,” he ordered, “I’ll take care of you today, okay?”

Hinata nodded, propping himself up on his elbows as Kageyama stood up from the bed. He closed Hinata’s laptop and put it back on the desk, then moved back towards the bed, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, taking them off before settling in-between Hinata’s legs and pressing their lips back together, still keeping the pace slow.

“What do you want to do?” Kageyama asked softly, his hands sneaking up Hinata’s shirt to rub soft circles on his hips and near his tummy. Hinata hummed in thought, running his fingers through Kageyama’s hair, thinking of Kageyama’s head in between his thighs; Kageyama sinking inside of him and rolling his hips slow and hard. Hinata licked his lips, and he was fairly certain he was leaking onto his underwear.

“Can,” he began, running his other hand down Kageyama’s chest, “Can you…go down on me? First?”

“First?” Kageyama asked, adjusting himself so he could rub his fingers over Hinata through his boxers, smirking at the stickiness he found there. Hinata’s head tipped back as he gasped, his hips bucking against the probing fingers.

“Want you inside,” Hinata murmured, and Kageyama inhaled sharply, his fingers stilling against Hinata’s folds. Hinata met his gaze, smiling and nodding, and Kageyama cleared his throat, slowly tugging Hinata’s boxers down and off.

Kageyama kissed his way down, nipping at Hinata’s neck, peppering kisses down his torso through his shirt before lifting it to kiss at his tummy, then completely avoiding where Hinata wanted him to kiss to start sucking dark bruises into his inner thighs. Hinata gasped and moaned, one hand clutching the sheets while his other hand grabbed at Kageyama’s hair. He was torn between wanting to drag Kageyama’s mouth to wear he wanted it most, and letting his boyfriend do all the work, pampering and teasing him. The languid pace left him tingly all over, electricity buzzing from his head to the tips of his toes.

After leaving a multitude of deep purple bruises on his inner thighs, Kageyama finally moved in to lick a broad stripe up Hinata’s folds, making Hinata throw his head back with a relieved moan, his back arching and his toes curling. Kageyama knew what Hinata liked, knew how to make him cum, but he wanted to draw this out, keep the pace slow and lazy. He licked up again, slowly, savoring the heady taste of Hinata on his tongue. He reveled in Hinata’s moans and sighs and tiny whimpers, before finally slipping two fingers easily inside of Hinata. He kept his strokes even, giving Hinata’s clit constant attention, sucking and licking at it, just the way Hinata needed for him to cum.

“T-Tobio…!” Hinata cried, bucking his hips to meet the steady thrust of his fingers, his body tightening and tensing as his orgasm approached. “I’m coming, oh my _God-_ ” With one more firm suck on his clit, Hinata was coming undone, his orgasm washing over him, making his legs shake and his breath leave him in a rush. Kageyama worked him through it, slowing his pace as Hinata rode out his high. He shivered as Kageyama’s fingers slipped out, licking his lips as he watched Kageyama suck them clean. Hinata hummed when Kageyama leaned down for a kiss, their tongues tangling easily. When they parted, Hinata started giggling, pulling Kageyama into a hug, pressing a lingering kiss to his temple. “Love you,” he murmured, giggling again as Kageyama began to pepper kisses along his neck.

“Love you more,” Kageyama whispered, resting his head on Hinata’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. They laid like that for a few seconds, Hinata’s fingers running through Kageyama’s hair, and Kageyama discreetly using Hinata’s shirt to wipe his face off.

“Hey,” Hinata spoke up, “We still have condoms, right?”

“Mm,” Kageyama grunted as he lifted himself off of the other, moving towards the nightstand, pulling out aforementioned foil square, Hinata grinning at him and pulling him back down for another kiss. “Someone’s eager.” He managed between kisses, making Hinata laugh again. Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat, his lips forming a wobbly smile, hesitantly grabbing the edge of Hinata’s t-shirt. Their eyes met, and Hinata smiled again, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head, Kageyama’s breath hitching at the sight of his boyfriend completely naked. It was a rare sight, Kageyama only able to count on one hand the times that it had happened. Hinata almost always kept his shirt on, Kageyama often having to argue with him to at least take off his binder under his shirt so it wouldn’t constrict him. Hinata broke him out of his thoughts by pulling him down for a kiss, gasping as Kageyama’s thumbs ran over his nipples.

“Is that okay?” Kageyama asked, pulling his hands away once he realized what he had done, and Hinata shrugged.

“Yeah, it’s alright,” he replied, “Hey,” he bit back a moan as Kageyama’s tongue laved over one of his nipples, “Can we go s-slowly?”

“Slowly?” Kageyama asked, taking the condom from Hinata’s hand, tearing it open. Hinata nodded, licking his lips nervously.

“Yeah,” he sighed, watching as Kageyama rolled the condom over himself, “I…I just want it to be like…intimate? Not that it’s not intimate every time!” he added on the last part when Kageyama gave him the stink eye, “I-I dunno…we don’t have to, never mind, it’s stupid-”

Kageyama cut him off with a kiss, worming his arms under Hinata’s back and hugging him closer to his body.

“It is not stupid,” Kageyama said firmly, “And we can so slow. We’ll go as slow as you want. This about you, right?” he kissed Hinata’s forehead. “And if you change your mind, we can do something else. It’s up to you.”

Hinata swallowed, smiling as he kissed Kageyama again. They adjusted themselves, grabbing a pillow and tucking it under Hinata’s lower back. Kageyama grabbed his dick, glancing at Hinata, who nodded, the two of them inhaling sharply as Kageyama slipped inside of Hinata’s wet heat. They both tried to catch their breath, Hinata’s legs wrapping around Kageyama’s waist, while Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata’s torso, holding him close and kissing a mark he left on his neck.

“Alright?” Kageyama asked breathily, and Hinata nodded, burying his fingers into the black strands of his boyfriend’s hair, leaving a kiss on his cheek.

Hinata gasped, moaning softly as Kageyama’s hips began to move, slowly, like Hinata had wanted. He felt every inch of Kageyama slide in and out, hard and hot, and making Hinata feel so _full_. He could hear Kageyama’s pants and little breathy moans in his ear, Hinata whining when he tried to muffle them by biting down on his shoulder.

“Nn, Tobio,” Hinata whimpered, clutching at his shoulder blades, his nails biting into the skin there. “Nn, haah, f-feels good…”

“Y-Yeah,” Kageyama sighed, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. “Love you, Shouyou, love you so much…”

“Love you, too,” Hinata moaned, “T-Tobio, you can go a little harder…”

Kageyama nodded, obeying Hinata’s wishes, keeping his pace slow, but adding more force to his thrusts, making Hinata cry out. He felt himself getting closer and closer to the brink, the tightness and heat becoming too much to handle. He pulled away, feeling his dick twitch at the sight of Hinata underneath him. His cheeks were flushed bright red, his lips parted and wet as little breathy moans fell out of them. He trailed his hand from Hinata’s neck, down his chest, his stomach, then began rubbing his thumb against his clit, making Hinata jerk, his eyes widening and a surprised groan escaping from him.

“T-Tobio-!” he cried, his eyes squeezing shut as he arched his back. Tobio groaned as Hinata tightened around him, his thrusts going a bit faster.

“S-Sorry,” he huffed, but Hinata shook his head.

“I-It’s okay,” he replied, “You can g-go faster…!” Kageyama grunted, his thrusts following a steady rhythm as he rubbed his thumb in firm circles.

Hinata, for as loud as he was in day to day conversation, was surprisingly quiet when it came to orgasms. His back would arch and he would make little ‘ah’ noises, and finally when he came, he tensed, his mouth open in a silent scream, his whole body shuddering violently. Just the sight of Hinata coming and spasming around him was enough to drive Kageyama over the edge as well, coming with a grunt of Hinata’s name, spilling into the condom.

The two of them tried to catch their breath, Kageyama carefully pulling out of Hinata, wincing at the sticky mess of a condom.

“Let me clean up and I’ll get you a shirt,” he said breathlessly, standing up from the bed, making a disgusted noise as he waddled towards the bathroom to grab some wipes.

Hinata laughed, moving the pillow out from underneath his hips, throwing it off to the side and stretching out on the bed. Two orgasms left him warm and lazy, and frustrated because he had to pee. Kageyama came back into the bedroom wearing a pair of boxers, moving towards their drawers and grabbing one of his t-shirts for him to wear. Hinata tugged it on, then carefully made his way off the bed, wincing at the feel of his sticky thighs. He went to the bathroom, cleaning himself up and moving back to the bedroom, flopping face down on the bed next to Kageyama with a grunt.

“Well that was fun,” Hinata complemented, squirming closer so he could rest his head on Kageyama’s chest, smiling as Kageyama hugged him closer.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself,” he snorted, pressing a sweet kiss to his boyfriend’s hair, “Happy birthday, Shou.”

Hinata smiled wider, giggling happily as Kageyama tugged the blankets over them settling in for bed.

“Thanks, Tobio,” he replied around a yawn, “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

It really had been a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY I COMPLETED IT
> 
> hello again! tis i, the frenchiest fry. i've really been wanting to write some smut, and also i really wanted to write a fic with trans!hinata in it?! BC it literally is one of my fav headcanons (also trans!suga or trans!noya or trans!yama or trans!everyone in haikyuu). never thought i'd be writing trans smut tho??? i'm actually a little nervous, just because i myself am not trans, so i'm not really sure??? like idk, i'm afraid it won't be accurate but if you think about it, everyone's experiences are different so?? HM. i'm not sure what i'm trying to convey...mEHHH
> 
> this fic, believe it or not, was inspired by the slow, 50 shades of grey remix of crazy in love by beyonce. like, fuck 50sog, but like, that song is a masterpiece. LIKE WTF. so i really just wanted to write some really slow smut, and then i remembered it was hinata's birthday SO YAY!!!!!!!111 
> 
> ok my laptop is going to die and i reALLY WANNA POST THIS BEFORE IT DIES, SO YEAH!!! thank you in advanced for any comments or kudos, and you would like to talk with me, i am mazel-tov on tumblr!!!! thank you so much for reading (/^_^)/


End file.
